The present invention relates to video streaming. More particularly, the present invention relates to aggregated region-based reduced bandwidth video streaming.
Video streams may be utilized to send video content from one location to another location. Video streams may be encoded in a variety of formats. The Moving Picture Expert Groups (MPEG) is an international standards organization that publishes a specific format for encoding of video data.